Wedding Night
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: On the night he is to consummate his marriage to Mary Albright, Dr. Strangelove is feeling a little insecure. Can his new bride give him the confidence to show her how much he loves her? Tie-in piece with "The Memoirs Of Dr. Strangelove". R&R, please!


**WEDDING NIGHT**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a one-shot story that you could think of as a deleted scene for an upcoming chapter of my fanfiction, "The Memoirs Of Dr. Strangelove"; it takes place on the night of Dr. Strangelove's marriage to his wife, the nurse Mary Albright. The reasons I posted this as a separate story were because I didn't want to have to raise the rating of my other story by keeping it in there (which I never had any intention of doing, BTW), & I also thought it would work much better as a separate story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.

Dr. Strangelove & all elements & properties belonging to his movie © Stanley Kubrick & Columbia Pictures. I only claim ownership to the story itself, my invented first name for Dr. Strangelove (which I will be using throughout the fanfic, for purposes of making it a little more intimate), & the character of his wife, Mary.

When you're finished reading the story, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, rude, or overly-harsh manner.

And now that my copyright-&-disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

The gloved hand gently removed itself from the doorknob of the metal door, before going over to rest upon the shoulder of the person that the hand's owner truly loved...32-year-old Braun Strangelove smiled as he looked into the sweet hazel eyes of his bride, Mary, who he had just married that morning. The first day of their union as husband & wife was nearly finished, & there was one last thing they had to do in order to make it really special for the both of them...the consummation of their marriage.

Mary was seated in Braun's lap, her slender legs dangling over his right thigh, with her delicate arms gently wrapped around her husband's shoulders. The tips of Mary's fingers slowly, smoothly ran along the nape of Braun's neck, like a violin bow tenderly caressing the strings of a Stradivarius during play, & Braun responded in kind, returning her loving strokes with affectionate kisses. His lips pressed against his wife's mouth, her cheek, her ear, down along the length of her neck, & in the middle of her collarbone, before going back up across the front of her neck, & finally stopping just underneath the base of her jaw.

Mary closed her eyes & tilted her head back a little to give Braun more room for kissing; the feel of his lips against her soft, sensitive flesh made a pleasurable tingle begin to sweep throughout her body, & she wanted more of it...How she craved that sweet sensation of bliss! When Braun heard Mary give a little sigh in response to his touch, he began to kiss her more deeply, more fervently, & as he did this, he let his hands wander across her body, gracing each place he touched with a loving caress that made Mary long for more...more! Her sighs soon turned to deep, aching moans, & Braun knew that was a signal for him to continue.

Braun kept ravishing Mary, showering her with kisses & caresses, while he also started to sift his fingers through his wife's long, dark-brown hair, & pressed his nose to her neck, so he could smell the aroma of her rose-scented perfume...As Braun lingered in the sweet fragrance, he made sure to plant kisses on Mary's neck, & even began to lick it a little, causing Mary to let out a shudder, as her pleasure increased. Braun's gloved hand then went down to rest on Mary's thigh, which he began stroking up & down, pushing against the hem of her dress, as his kisses & caresses became more & more passionate.

Before too long, Mary found it hard to contain her ever-growing desire, & she collapsed against Braun, writhing against her beloved as she tightened her embrace around him. "Oh, Braun," she whispered longingly in his ear, "I don't think I can wait any longer...Please, darling, make love to me! Make love to me..." With trembling hands, Mary began unbuttoning Braun's black jacket, then slowly slid it off of his body, & let it fall to the floor; Braun's necktie soon joined the jacket, gathering on the ground in a little pool of black silk. Just before Mary could start unfastening Braun's shirt, however, her husband held up a hand in a gesture for her to pause. "Wait," Braun said. "Let me help you, Mary..."

With that, Braun gently took Mary's hands in his, & helped her undo the row of tiny buttons on his white shirt. After the shirt had been completely unfastened, Mary carefully pulled it off of Braun's body, & once it had joined the other clothes on the floor, she made a reach for the belt of Braun's trousers, but her husband swiftly placed his gloved hand upon her hands to stop her. "There's no need to worry about that, darling," Braun said with a wistful look on his face. "I'm afraid I won't be able to give you pleasure the old-fashioned way."

"That doesn't matter to me, Braun," Mary insisted, kissing her beloved as she combed her fingers through his light-brown curls of hair. "I just want to touch you, & to be touched, somehow, some way...I want to be close to you, Braun."

"I want to be close to you, too, Mary," Braun whispered tenderly, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders & sliding them down the length of her arms. "I want to...Oh!" Braun couldn't hide his innermost feelings for Mary any longer. Unable to stop himself, he furiously began unbuttoning Mary's blouse, then slid it off of her body, along with her skirt & undergarments. When Mary was finally stripped of her clothing, she let out a gasp, & began shivering violently—not so much from anticipation, as she was from the cold air that was filling the room.

"It's c-cold in here, Braun," Mary quivered, hugging her husband for warmth as she trembled against him.

"Don't worry, Mary," Braun told his dearest with a gentle smile as he removed his single black glove & his pair of sunglasses, before placing them down on his nightstand. "I know how to fix this." Slowly, carefully, Braun helped Mary out of his lap, & laid her down onto the mattress of his bed...the bed they would soon be sharing as husband & wife. At this point, Mary was very excited, & was eagerly awaiting the magical lovemaking that was to take place between her & Braun; she couldn't help but smile widely to herself as she watched Braun light some scented candles on his nightstand, before going over to turn off the bedroom light. Then, Braun moved his wheelchair closer to the edge of the bed, & with a little help from Mary, he was able to get up out of his seat & lay himself down at his wife's side.

"Well, I think everything's ready," Braun said with a smile & a merry twinkle in his brown eyes as he slid his left hand over the left side of Mary's nude body, caressing her curves with slow, smooth strokes. "Shall we begin, Mary?"

"Yes, Braun," Mary sighed, closing her eyes as she began to relax a little. With that, Braun took the edge of the bed comforter, & pulled it over himself & Mary, so that the two would be comfy & cozy on their wedding night. Then, Braun wrapped his arms around Mary, & brought her in closer to him, so that their bodies were touching one another. Mary shivered, but this time from the bliss that was beginning to fill her soul once more, as she felt Braun's warm chest pressing against her back. "Oh, Braun," Mary moaned quietly, "touch me...Make me yours forevermore!"

Ever-so-tenderly, Braun turned Mary over so that she was lying on her back, & as she felt her naked flesh coming into contact with the cool, silk sheets, she let out a gasp, followed by an even-deeper shudder. "I don't know how much longer I can wait, Braun," Mary whispered, opening her eyes a little to gaze at her husband with an amorous look on her flushed face. "When will you make love to me?"

"Shhh, my darling," Braun whispered back, placing a forefinger on Mary's lips to shush her. "Shhh..." Braun leaned forward to kiss Mary passionately on her mouth, then lay down on top of his wife as he continued to kiss her, caressing her body in every place he could touch. With each loving gesture of affection that Braun showered upon her, Mary's soft whimpers gradually turned into moans that became longer & louder each time. Eventually, those moans changed into gasps, as Mary felt the familiar tingle of pleasure returning to her, blessing her body with that warm, wonderful feeling...She wanted more of that feeling. More importantly, she wanted Braun.

When his ears perked up to the sound of his wife's cries, Braun took this as a signal for him to move his hands & lips a little further down. His mouth parted from Mary's, then went down to grace her neck & collarbone, as his fingers gently fondled the sides of her breasts. Then, as Braun brought his lips down to kiss Mary on her chest, his hands went lower & lower, fondling Mary's sides...cupping her hips...going down between her legs...

Mary shuddered again when she felt Braun's fingers gently stroking the lips of her womanhood, quietly seeking an entrance into her most sacred places. She could feel her nether-lips beginning to pulse with each stroke that Braun planted upon them, & every time he did it, she could feel her insides growing just a little moist...Another shudder came out of Mary's mouth, followed by a small gasp; her eyes abruptly snapped open, & she began to breathe heavily, her heart practically racing a mile a minute. This was it...this was the moment when she was to be united with her husband, physically & emotionally. So many thoughts & feelings were rushing through Mary's mind, but the one that came to her most was that she had waited so long for this blessed union to take place, & now, her sweetest dreams were finally coming true.

Upon feeling Mary grow wet between his fingers, Braun (who was now kneeling in front of his wife) gingerly began to slip his digits between the petals of her pink flower, but as he did this, he warned his beloved, "Now, Mary, we both know that you haven't done this before, & part of the ritual of consummating our marriage means that there will be some tearing of the flesh involved..."

Mary's expression changed from a look of anticipation to one of slight nervousness; she now realized that up until this night, she had been a virgin, & that was soon about to change. "I know," she said, frowning a little.

"It may be a little uncomfortable," Braun advised Mary, continuing to push his fingers in, little by little. "But if it starts to hurt you, just tell me, & I'll stop. All right?"

"All right, Braun," Mary replied, nodding her head as she tried to relax again. But it was hard for her to do that, & it only became even more difficult when she felt Braun's fingers brushing against the little piece of flesh that covered the entrance to her womb. With her muscles becoming tense as the blood started racing in her ears, Mary winced a bit when she heard Braun say (with a slight gulp), "Well...here it goes, darling." When Mary felt her hymen tearing, she let out a deep gasp, followed by a whimper of pain, as she swiftly brought her hands up & dug her fingers into Braun's upper arms, nearly piercing his skin.

Braun stopped abruptly when he heard Mary crying out as she clung to him for dear life, obviously suffering from the pain that usually came during a woman's "first time". Looking concerned for his wife, Braun started to pull his fingers away from Mary's partially-torn tissue as he asked worriedly, "What's the matter, _liebling__?_ Did I hurt you?" Mary only whimpered again in reply, but Braun pulled his fingers further away from her hymen as he muttered frantically, "I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you! I'll...I'll stop now..."

"No!" Mary pleaded, reaching down to grab Braun's wrist & push it back towards the meeting of her thighs. "Please, Braun, go on...Keep touching it."

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Braun asked, not too sure if he wanted to risk hurting his wife again.

"Yes," Mary said with a firm nod of her head as she gazed deeply into her husband's eyes. "I want you to make love to me, Braun. I want you to claim me as your wife..."

"Very well, dear," Braun said, finally relenting to Mary's wishes. He began nudging his fingers inside of Mary's womanhood once more, doing his best to penetrate her as gently as he could. But when Mary continued to whimper in pain, Braun wanted to try & do something to make his wife feel better until the pain went away. _What can I do to make this experience more comfortable for Mary? _Braun asked himself, wondering what the best solution to his problem could be...& then, he got an idea.

Acting quickly, Braun kept his left hand inside of Mary as he lowered himself down onto her body, & as he continued to try & penetrate her, he began planting his lips upon her breasts, licking his tongue across the sensitive flesh...The closer Braun came to the tips of Mary's breasts, the more excited she became, & she was quickly distracted from the pain she had been feeling earlier. Soon, Mary forgot all about that unpleasant sensation when she felt Braun placing his mouth on her nipples, tenderly suckling from the rosy pink buds like a hungry baby as he nibbled, kissed, & licked at them. He nursed Mary for several minutes, & continued doing so as he finally gained entry into Mary's sacred area, & started stroking the walls of her womanhood with loving gentleness. These affectionate gestures began to fill Mary with that blissful feeling—which was now stronger & more powerful than it had been before—& when the first wave of pleasure washed over her, she closed her eyes & moaned deeply, not looking so uncomfortable anymore.

Braun smiled when he saw his wife's reaction to his touch. "Does that make you feel better?" he asked, continuing to suckle Mary as he stroked her between her legs.

Mary writhed around a bit underneath Braun, smiling broadly as another tingle of bliss filled every nerve of her being. "Yes, Braun," she cried, sliding her hands over her husband's back & gently kneading her fingers into the skin. "It feels wonderful!"

"_Gut, __liebling__,_" Braun said with a look of heartfelt satisfaction on his face. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself on our wedding night."

"But aren't you enjoying it, too, Braun?" Mary asked, looking up at her sweetheart with a quizzical gaze of her hazel eyes.

When Braun registered the words of his wife's question, the smile on his face quickly turned into a sad frown. "Oh, Mary, I'm afraid I can't get any pleasure out of our lovemaking," Braun said, shaking his head sadly. "You know I can't feel anything down there...I can give you those wonderful sensations, but I can't get them in return."

But Mary would hear nothing of it. Smiling sweetly at Braun, Mary wrapped her arms around her beloved, holding him even closer to her, as she gently combed her fingers through his hair & petted his face. "Are you sure you can't feel just a _little_ pleasure, sweetie?" Mary asked Braun playfully, massaging his shoulders as she planted kisses upon his muscular torso, teasing the nubs on his chest with her teeth, tongue, & lips. Braun gave a little moan, but it wasn't from pleasure—it was from a deep, deep longing that he knew he could never satisfy.

"Mary, _mein liebe,_" Braun groaned in lamentation, "don't torture me this way! You can try to please me all you want, but it's no use. I'll never be able to regain the feeling I once had...I'll never have the ability to make love to you, the way that other men make love to their wives..." Tears began sliding down Braun's cheeks as he started to sniffle & sob, wailing mournfully, "Oh, why am I even doing this, Mary? I'm of no real use to you, as a husband _or_ a lover!"

Braun collapsed against his wife & wept into her chest as he moaned miserably, "You don't want me, Mary. You want a normal man...a man who can make use of his legs, who can run & jump & skip & stand without having to worry about falling down...You want a man who doesn't have to spend every waking moment of his life in a wheelchair, who doesn't have to tend to his personal business with a bedpan, who doesn't have to face discrimination & belittlement from cruel, bigoted people who would rather judge you before they get to know you! How could you live with a man who had to deal with all those things, Mary? Tell me how!"

Braun broke down into tears again, but Mary did her best to dry them away from his face with loving touches of her hands. "Braun, don't you _dare _beat yourself up like that!" Mary scolded her husband, staring intently at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I understand that you're not able to do everything that other men can do, & that it may be a little hard to perform some of the things you _can _do, but none of that matters to me! Even if you're disabled, even if you have to use your body a little differently from most other people, I don't care about that! All I care about is being with a man who's smart..."—she kissed Braun on the forehead—"...& sensitive..."—she gave him another kiss, this time on the nose—"...& sweet, & kind..."—she closed both of his eyes with her forefinger, & planted a tender kiss on each lid—"...& caring..."—she kissed Braun passionately on the lips—"...& cheerful..."—she kissed Braun on the neck, making him moan softly in satisfaction—"...& benevolent." Mary kissed Braun between the nipples of his chest—just over his heart—& when she finally pulled away from the spot where her lips had touched him, she let her hand rest there.

"You really mean that, Mary?" Braun asked his wife, beginning to smile again, as the tears flowing from his brown eyes became happy ones.

"Yes, my darling," Mary replied sweetly, returning the smile as she wrapped her arms around Braun in a tender embrace. "Make no mistake about it, Braun: you're the most wonderful man that a woman could _ever_ hope to have for a husband. Any other man would give his right hand, just to be you for a day!"

Braun chuckled in cheerful amusement, feeling the last of his inner insecurities disappear as Mary's praise lifted his spirits out of their earlier bout of gloom. "Well, if he wants to take my place, he can do so! Let's just hope that his new right hand won't have alien hand syndrome!" Braun blurted, his upper body wracking with the force of his hearty laughter. When he could laugh no more, Braun continued to smile as he sighed pleasantly & laid his head against Mary's chest, letting her caress his hair & face with gentle strokes of her fingers.

"Oh, Mary," Braun said, "I don't know how I can thank you enough for all you've done for me! Up until this night, I don't think there's ever been a moment in my life where I've felt so confident...so sure of myself, & of what I can do! For as long as I can remember, I've had the love & support of my parents, my friends, my childhood role-models, & all my American comrades...but you, my angel, are the greatest reason for me to believe in myself."

"I only said those things," Mary said lovingly, "because every word of them was true." With that, she tightened her embrace around Braun, & kissed him passionately on the lips, further convincing the doctor that in spite of the times when no one seemed to understand him, & in spite of the insecurities he sometimes felt, there were plenty of people out there in the world—including Mary—that he could always count on in a pinch...people who would be close by whenever he was in the mood for company, or just needed someone to talk to...people who would always care for him & support him, no matter what.

"Mary, my dearest," Braun sighed as he returned his spouse's kisses, "I love you!" He kissed her again & again, unable to restrain himself any longer. "Oh, _Gott__, _how I love you..." Braun's lips parted from Mary's mouth, before trailing down the length of her neck, kissing the tips of her breasts, going down across her belly, & finally stopping just above her nether-lips. At this point, his kisses became more & more passionate, & his tongue began grazing the soft folds of flesh at the meeting of Mary's legs. Then, Braun pushed his tongue inside of his beloved, delicately gliding it across the warm, moist walls of her caverns; he savored each sample as it tingled his taste-buds, wanting to relish in the wonderful joy he—& Mary—received from such intimate contact.

Another wave of pleasure swept over Mary, & her smile widened as she closed her eyes again, & indulged in the sweet sensations that were ravaging her body. Mary felt her hips start to shift a little underneath the covers, & as she concentrated on the delightful feeling of Braun's tongue caressing her insides, she let out a series of sighs & moans. "Braun," Mary cried out, reaching out to squeeze both of her husband's hands in a gesture for him to keep going. "Oh, Braun..." Mary continued to coo & call out the name of her sweetheart, & as her pleasure increased, so did the volume of her cries.

While he helped himself to his wife's sacred flesh, Braun, too, let out some sighs & moans of his own, but mainly because he was greatly enjoying the act of giving pleasure to Mary. _So, this is what making love to someone truly feels like, _Braun thought to himself as he devoured Mary's womanhood like a ravenous, starved beast who had long hungered for something to fill his empty soul, & had now found what he was looking for, after so many years of waiting for a blessed opportunity that he thought would never come to him. _It doesn't matter how you give or get pleasure from your partner; what matters is that you love that person with all of your heart, & want to be close to her...or him._

Braun couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard Mary continue to express her physical (& emotional) satisfaction. _Oh, how grand it feels to be able to know a person on such an intimate level! To be able to touch someone, & be touched in return! Mary's right; even if I can't feel any physical pleasure from making love to her, I can still feel emotional pleasure, & that's certainly better than not feeling pleasure at all...I don't even know why I was so upset earlier! I don't need to worry about anything...for as long as I have Mary as my wife, all my cares & troubles will disappear. All I'll ever need to think about for the rest of my life is just me & her—& any children we might have—living happily together...forever & ever..._

Braun was suddenly startled out of his blissful reverie when he heard Mary's euphoric cries becoming even louder than they had been before. Her hips kept moving up & down, up & down, with each feeling of ecstasy that swept through her...With an amorous smile, Braun turned his attention back to what he had been doing, & he continued to fuel the fire that raged Mary's insides with more licks of his tongue against her sugar walls; at the same time, Braun slid his hands over Mary's stomach & sides, massaging the flesh above her private area in an effort to stimulate her pleasure-center.

When he had discovered the tiny treasure hidden deep within Mary's caverns, Braun started to attack his wife's womanhood with even more voraciousness, snarling playfully as his tongue went even deeper inside of her; he began nibbling & kissing Mary passionately on her nether-lips as he moved his tongue over her gem of bliss, putting a greater amount of pressure on Mary's sweet spot every time he touched it. The louder Mary moaned in response to her husband's touch, the more Braun strived to increase her pleasure. As he continued to lick & suck at the tender flesh between Mary's thighs, Braun began changing the movements of his tongue, alternating between heavy, slow, sensual strokes, & quicker, lighter ones. Both methods worked to intensify Mary's gratification, & before too long, her body rocked with another wave of ecstasy...then another...& another.

After a span of several minutes, during which Braun kept on ravishing her in that oh-so-sensitive area, Mary's soft groans escalated into high-pitched squeals, & the shifting of her hips quickened its pace as her pleasure reached an all-time peak; she began clutching tightly at the bed-sheets, while her toes curled, & her nether-lips started to pulsate. As Mary was swept away in the blissful tide that washed over her body, coated in a generous layer of sweat, she cried out the name of her beloved Braun again & again, unable to contain the pure joy she was feeling right now. Only when her orgasm subsided, & her body stopped shivering & shaking, did Mary finally begin to relax, her delightful cries dwindling into quiet sighs. With her naked chest rising & falling with each breath she took, Mary closed her eyes & lay her head down on the soft pillows as she took a few moments to recover from her enjoyable, but exhausting, ordeal.

Once he had taken a moment to catch his own breath, Braun gave a little grunt as he pushed himself up off the floor, then crawled across the mattress of his bed & lay down to rest beside Mary; unbeknownst to her, the inside of Braun's mouth (& part of his face) was covered in her fluids. Smiling mischievously as he gazed at his resting wife, Braun scooped up some of the juices from his face with his fingertips, then dabbed it all across his lips...before rolling over on top of Mary & planting cream-coated kisses all over her face, neck, shoulders, & chest. When she finally became aware of Braun's presence, Mary stirred a little, & opened her eyes...only to see Braun smiling down at her as he gently applied an off-white mixture to her nose & lips.

"Braun," Mary asked as she tried vainly to hide an amused grin, "what on Earth are you doing?"

"Hush, _liebling,_" Braun whispered to his wife, putting a finger to her lips to shush her. "Close your eyes, & relax...Don't say a word." Mary followed Braun's instructions, letting her eyelids flutter closed & resting her head back down on the pillow. With that, Braun began licking the juices off of Mary's mouth, followed by her cheeks, & the tip of her nose; as soon as that was done, he licked away the juices from the sides & front of Mary's neck, then went down to lick her breasts clean. Slowly, gingerly, Braun swirled his tongue around Mary's nipples, much like he'd done a while ago, & after he had gotten rid of the creamy concoction that once covered them, he placed his mouth upon the rosy nubs to suckle them. As he nursed Mary again, Braun fondled the sides of his wife's breasts, then moved his hands down to caress her hips...before letting his left hand wander back down between Mary's legs.

Mary let out a deep moan when she felt Braun's fingers entering her womanhood & stroking its soft, moist walls, touching upon her gem of pleasure again & again...Despite Braun's earlier orders, Mary opened her eyes a tiny bit, & got a glimpse of her husband hovering above her, smiling tenderly at her as his fingers graced her insides with their gentle caress. Then, Mary closed her eyes again, concentrating on the pleasure that Braun was giving her, as she wiggled around beneath her beloved, & softly whispered his name. _Braun...Braun...Braun..._

As he continued making love to his wife, Braun found it harder & harder for him to contain his passions. He soon began moaning softly under his breath & kissing Mary passionately from head to toe, as he stroked her secret places with even more zeal than earlier. Mary's satisfaction only continued to grow with each loving gesture that Braun showed towards her, & as she cooed & cried out in ecstasy, she returned the same gestures, kissing & touching Braun in every place she could, as she whispered his name into his warm flesh.

"Oh, Braun," Mary murmured affectionately as she nuzzled against her husband's chest & kissed it, "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Mary," Braun sighed with the sweetest of devotion, holding Mary close to him as he caressed her long, dark-brown hair with his bare right hand. Braun leaned forward a little to kiss his angel on top of her head, then moved his lips down to the left side of Mary's face; he gingerly pressed his lips against the soft skin of her ear, planting gentle kisses upon it & licking the inside of it with his tongue, which caused Mary to shudder from the cool sensation it brought upon her. "Wrap your legs around my back," Braun commanded Mary, his warm breath flowing into her ear.

"All right, darling," Mary said, shifting her lower limbs so that she could wrap them snugly around Braun's waist, thus making it easier for him to penetrate her (& increase her pleasure even more). As Braun continued to touch Mary between her legs with his left hand, he wrapped his right arm around his wife's bare back, before pulling Mary closer to him & rolling down onto his left side, taking Mary with him. It wasn't too long before Mary felt another few waves of ecstasy sweep over her, & with each one that passed, her hips shifted a little, & she let out a blissful cry.

Moaning her husband's name, Mary wrapped her arms around Braun's back, tightening their embrace even further; she also began thrusting her hips forward, letting her pleasure-center brush against Braun's fingers over & over again...The tender lovemaking between Braun & Mary continued for several more minutes, & just when it seemed like a small eternity had passed, Mary reached her second peak—& this one was even longer & more intense than her first one.

"B-Braun," Mary cried out as her body started to quake with increasing speed, "I'm going to...to...Ohh..." Unable to bring herself to finish her sentence, Mary collapsed against Braun, & held on tightly to her husband as her hips pounded against his repeatedly; as she rode the waves of orgasm, Mary let out tiny whimpers of ecstasy, which soon became long, loud moans as she hugged Braun with all of her might, digging her nails into his shoulder-blades as she smothered him with tender, loving kisses. Braun sighed gently as he quickly plucked the fingers of his left hand out of Mary's throbbing womanhood, but no sooner did he place said hand underneath Mary's right hip to cup it in his palm, than his right hand went into an automatic Hitler salute—much to Braun's chagrin.

_Darn it, _Braun grumbled mentally when he saw what had just happened. _Even when I'm sharing the most tender & beautiful of moments with my new wife, my crazy hand doesn't want to give me a break! _But Braun decided to make the best of his little blunder, & after bringing his left hand behind Mary to grab hold of his right hand, he brought the wayward appendage down & pressed it firmly against Mary's back, simultaneously bringing her even closer to him than she had been earlier. Carrying on as if nothing had happened, Braun kissed Mary passionately on her lips & face, stifling her final moans as the last of her orgasms ebbed away. After her body became still once more, Mary smiled & lay against Braun, letting her head rest upon his soft, unyielding chest as she caressed his torso with her fingers, then brought her arms & hands around her husband's neck to pull him in for another hug.

"Darling," Mary said to Braun with a look of utmost satisfaction on her face, "that was the greatest thing I've ever experienced in my entire life!" Still smiling, Mary let her eyes glance upward at Braun, who returned his wife's grin as he threaded his fingers through Mary's hair & gently massaged her scalp, kissing her brow ever-so-tenderly. "I don't know if I can find the right words to describe just how..._wonderful_...tonight was..."

"For some moments in life, Mary," Braun replied as he took his wife by the chin & lifted it up to make their gazes meet, "there are no words."

Mary leaned forward to plant a loving kiss on Braun's lips, then sighed happily & cuddled against her beloved, resting her head on his chest once again as she closed her eyes & began to relax. For the next several minutes, as she & Braun snuggled up together under the covers of their bed, all Mary did was quietly inhale & exhale, catching her much-needed breath...but before she could regain the energy she had lost during all that lovemaking, sleep overcame Mary's senses, & she managed to form a drowsy smile at Braun, before letting out a tired yawn. "Goodnight, Braun," Mary murmured hazily as she let her body sink into slumber.

"Goodnight, Mary," Braun whispered fondly to his sweetheart, sending Mary off to dreamland with a tender smooch on her forehead.

As he & Mary lay down beside each other, basking in the warm glow of the scented candles that were still burning on the nightstand, Braun was content to watch Mary, his beautiful bride, resting so peacefully in his arms. How calm & serene Mary seemed while she was sleeping...It was as if her slumber couldn't be disturbed by even the slightest of movements. Even as Braun caressed Mary's hair, she continued to doze off without interruption, only stirring to shift her body a little every now & again as she lingered in the pleasant visions that were probably dancing in her head right now...

_Mary looks like she's having some very good dreams tonight, _Braun thought when he saw the sleepy smile on his wife's face. _I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

While Braun thought about the endless assortment of possible answers to his question, he gradually felt himself become sleepier & sleepier. Then, after a long time had passed, Braun felt his eyelids become heavy, & with a deep yawn, he joined his wife in quiet slumber.

* * *

Throughout the remaining hours of his wedding night, Braun's sleep was not a dreamless one. Oh, no...Far from it. His slumber was filled with all sorts of vivid visions (all of them, good ones), but the dream that afflicted his sleep most often was a very peculiar one, indeed...

The dream always began like a black-&-white movie, with shades of gray coloring every square-inch of the scenery. The events of the dream took place on a lonely street, filled with thick fog that obscured nearly everything in the area from view. Braun was sprawled out in the middle of the street, unable to move anything, even his upper body; his wheelchair was gone, & there was no way for him to get out of this desolate place. Braun writhed around helplessly on the ground, calling out for help to anyone who would provide it to him; for the longest time, Braun received no answer...& just when he was beginning to sink into despair, he finally found an answer to his prayers!

That answer came to Braun in the form of a beautiful angel, dressed in white from head to toe; a large pair of feathery wings jutted from her slender back, & her long curls of dark-brown hair shined in the golden radiance of the halo that surrounded her feminine figure. When Braun got his first glimpse of the angel, his face formed a wide smile, & as he stared at the seraph in childlike amazement, the heavenly host flew over to Braun, kneeling down to interact with him on his level. "You don't have to stay here, all by yourself," the angel said, extending her hand towards Braun in the hopes that he would take it. "Take my hand, Braun. I'll help you find a place to stay...one that's a lot better than this lonely old street!"

Without a second thought, Braun eagerly took the angel by the hand, then allowed her to bring him up onto his knees...but he was soon surprised to find out that the angel had done a lot more than that!

"_Mein Gott!_" Braun exclaimed, looking down to see that he was _standing_—actually standing on his own two feet! Then he looked at the angel, & started to ask her, "H-How did you..."

"Don't worry about that, Braun," the angel told him, leading him through the fog as they made their way to the end of the street, where a hazy patch of light could be seen penetrating through the mist. "Come with me..."

Thankfully, Braun & the angel didn't have to walk for a very long distance, before they made it out of the fog & into the light. Before Braun knew it, he & the angel were standing together on a giant, puffy cloud in the sunny skies of Heaven, as the world around them was filled with all sorts of brilliant colors; golden sunshine, white puffs of cumulus, & wide blue spaces were everywhere to be found.

Braun gazed at his new surroundings for a few minutes, then turned his attention to the angel, who smiled sweetly at him as she held his hands in hers. "Just who are you supposed to be?" Braun asked the angel, taken with her celestial beauty & the kindness she was showing him.

"Think of me as a dear friend that you've been dying to meet," the angel replied, much to Braun's delight. No sooner did the angel speak these words, than the air was filled with the strains of a German waltz that was played by a heavenly orchestra. The angel smiled at Braun as she took their intertwined pairs of hands up into the air, then let go of his left hand as she let her right arm slide around his back, bringing him close to her. "Would you like to dance, Braun?" asked the angel.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that, _fraulein,_" Braun said with a sheepish look on his face. "I...well, I haven't danced in a...a very long time."

"That's OK," the angel replied, taking Braun & waltzing around with him as the two twirled & whirled across the surface of the cloud that served as their ballroom floor. Before long, Braun had completely forgotten about his earlier anxiety, & as he continued to dance with the angel, he began to feel more confident in his abilities. The couple's dancing went on for what seemed like forever, only coming to a pause when Braun looked deep into the angel's hazel eyes, & asked her, "Pardon my asking, _Engel, _but is there a name that I can call you?"

The angel smiled at Braun, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, & as she pulled her lips away from Braun's brow, she said sweetly, "It's Mary."

Braun felt his face forming a smile that spread across from ear to ear, indicating the joy he felt at discovering the name of his personal savior...the woman who would be there to free him from the wrath of his inner demons. And as Braun & the angel—Mary—continued dancing long into the wee hours of the twilight, Braun would whisper Mary's name with heartfelt admiration, as if he were uttering the name of a blessed saint who was always to be worshipped with nothing but the utmost respect & reverence...& to Braun, that's exactly how he thought of his beautiful Mary, his darling wife.

THE END


End file.
